


Pinball Wizard

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [70]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 07:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: “OK, Charlie,” Jack called as he headed towards the kiosk. “I’m going to get more coins for the machine. Do not move, is that understood?”He waited for a response, but Charlie was already engrossed in the arcade game. Rolling his eyes, Jack reached out and squeezed his son’s shoulder affectionately. “Be right back, kiddo.”





	Pinball Wizard

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘Mario Day’ (10 March). 
> 
> According to different sources, “Mario Day came about when it was noticed that when one marks the day Mar.10, it spells Mario. From then it just took off.” 
> 
> So, Mario was actually first introduced in Nintendo’s Donkey Kong in the early 1980s, but his name was Mr. Jumpman and he was a carpenter. Still, DK was the first arcade game I ever played... and that is my only excuse for this piece. Oh, and it’s AU!

“OK, Charlie,” Jack called as he headed towards the kiosk. “I’m going to get more coins for the machine. Do not move, is that understood?”

He waited for a response, but Charlie was already engrossed in the arcade game, so he received a half-hearted nod in return. Rolling his eyes, Jack reached out and squeezed his son’s shoulder affectionately. “Be right back, kiddo.”

It was Charlie’s ninth birthday and whilst it was usually a day for celebration, it was his first birthday without his mother, so Jack completely understood – and was also a little thankful – that all his son had asked for, was for the two of them to spend the day playing video games at the arcade. He glanced over his shoulder to check on Charlie and frowned as another boy, who was slightly taller and a year or two older, stood behind him and watched as he played his chosen game.

Jack kept one eye on them both as he waited for his change. He didn’t sense any kind of trouble starting, but he had warned Charlie never to talk to strangers if he wasn’t around to make sure it was safe. He quickly thanked the teen behind the counter and made his way towards the children when he heard the other boy speak.

“That’s a hammer. If you jump there,” he pointed at the screen, “it allows you to break the barrels and then you can climb the ladder.”

As Jack slowed his pace, he watched Charlie follow the instructions carefully. He’d almost made it to the top platform on the screen but wasn’t able to move his character quickly enough to avoid one of the barrels.

“It’s OK,” the boy said, giving him an encouraging smile. “You have another two lives.”

Deciding to hang back for a moment, Jack leaned against one of the machines as the stranger patiently talked his son through the game. He thought he should be more annoyed by the intrusion, especially as it was someone else’s busybody child, but he was just happy to see Charlie enjoying himself. A couple of minutes later, movement out of the corner of Jack’s eye caught his attention and he glanced to his right to find a little girl of around four or five watching the boys with wide eyes. She was half-hidden behind somebody’s leg, however, and as Jack let his gaze wander higher, he realized the girl was with a young – and incredibly attractive – woman. Without warning, Jack felt a strange twist in his chest. A feeling that only intensified when the woman suddenly looked away from the game and met his eye.

Slowly, she took a step closer and gave him an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry. I’d just managed to wrangle Lisa from one game,” she said, looking down at the little girl to her right, “to see David’s found another. If he’s interrupting –”

“No. No, it’s fine,” Jack heard himself say. “He’s, ah, he’s probably doing a better job than I would be.”

“Hmm,” she answered distractedly. “It’s his favorite.”

Jack nodded, but at a sudden loss for words, he lifted his left hand to scratch the back of his neck and noticed the woman’s eyes track the movement, and seemingly settle somewhere on his fingers. When the stranger realized she’d been caught staring, a light blush appeared on her cheeks, and Jack tried not to let his curiosity show. Instead, and deciding he’d nothing to risk, he nodded towards the kids.

“They yours?”

“My niece and nephew,” she smiled. “What about you?”

“Yeah, Charlie’s my son.”

Her attention slid to Charlie for a few seconds. “He looks like you.”

He was stopped from responding, however, when the music sounded from the machine. Charlie had reached the final level and, despite the kid’s excitement, David patiently started to talk him through what he needed to do. Jack was impressed – both by the kid’s knowledge of the game and of his treatment of Charlie.

“I taught him everything he knows.”

He turned his head and frowned. “Huh?”

“The game,” she said, gesturing towards the machine. Jack caught the glint in her eye and couldn’t help but match her grin.

“It’s Donkey Kong!”

“It’s a classic,” she argued, chuckling when he just shook his head.

They fell into a comfortable silence as Jack replayed their conversation over in his head and something peaked his interest. He wasn’t sure if it was his place to ask, or if she’d even answer, but he shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans and tried to act casual.

“So,” he hedged. “How’d you end up teaching your niece and nephew arcade games?”

“I grew up with an older brother and his friends,” she shrugged, but his confusion must have shown because she gave him a small smile and added, “Military brat.”

“Ah.” Jack raised a brow in surprise and quickly gave her another once over. “But you never joined?”

“No. Much to the disappointment of my father and brother.”

“So, what? You decided to become some kind of pinball wizard instead?”

“Something like that,” she laughed. “My brother's away a lot of the time, so I get to be the cool aunt and –”

A chorus of cheers as the two boys exchanged a high-five drew their attention.

“Look, dad,” Charlie grinned. “I did it!”

“Way to go, kiddo,” he said as he ruffled his hair. “Make sure you thank your new friend here.”

The adults exchanged another smile as the kids exchanged pleasantries and excited chatter over the game, but Jack's good mood quickly vanished when the woman spoke.

“Well, as much as we’d love to stay, we really have to go now, David.”

The young boy glanced longingly at the machine before he nodded and moved towards his aunt.

“It was nice meeting you both,” she said, before she grinned at Jack. “And if you want another classic to try, I’d recommend Space Invaders.” She then placed one hand – which Jack noticed was ring-free – on David’s shoulder and one hand on Lisa’s shoulder, and carefully directed both children towards the exit.

“Hey,” Jack called suddenly, waiting until she turned around to face him. “Does the cool aunt have a name?”

She ducked her chin before she met his eye, and with a smile he would not forget in a hurry, she answered, “Samantha. Samantha Carter.”

“I’m Jack. O’Neill.”

They held each other’s gaze for a few seconds longer, before Sam’s niece reached up and tugged on her hand.

“It was lovely to see you... Jack.”

His breath caught at the sound of his name leaving her lips, but he could do nothing but watch as she walked out of the arcade and out of his line of sight.

“Yeah,” he finally whispered. “You too, Samantha.”


End file.
